


Boxed In

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Drabble, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin throws a party with Junsu as the main attraction.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Original Male Character(s), Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 3





	Boxed In

Changmin had never not thrown a successful party. Businessmen from all over the world clamored for his favor just to secure an invitation. Changmin ignored most of them. Those at his parties were more than just business partners. Mostly. Sometimes he invited others just to see them in awe at what surrounded them.

This party though had to be his most perfect party. Very exclusive with only about fifty men mingling and filling his party space.

The thing that Changmin hated to admit was that he was not the cause of that perfection. No. The cause of that perfection was presented in the center of the main room. The young man’s name was Junsu, and as soon as Changmin saw him on the street a few weeks ago, he knew that he would be perfect for this party. Changmin invested in his care, in his emotions, in his body, preparing him for this day. And he was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Junsu’s upper body lay against a sturdy bench, padded for his comfort, but Changmin doubted he was really comfortable. His hands and feet were bound to its legs, holding him still. Another thick strapped wrapped over his shoulders and one over his lower back, securing him, keeping him from moving. He was blindfolded and gagged. His weak whimpers echoed through the room. His cock hung heavy, between his legs, restrained and throbbing from an intricate cockring.

Changmin sat upon the couch nearby and watched as man after man fucked him. His servants kept his wineglass full, and he participated in only minor conversations, eyes on his main attraction. It was for the men’s pleasure, and his own.

Those at the party were allowed to fuck Junsu as often as they liked. For a price. Five hundred a fuck. And every dollar save the costs of the party were going right to Junsu. Not that the men knew that.

Changmin had told them that Junsu belonged to him, his personal slave that he was willing to share. It just meant that the men were more eager to pay to fuck him. The glass box next to Junsu slowly filled with money.

And Junsu’s ass slowly filled with come. It dripped down his thighs, down his balls, and to the floor.

Changmin watched Junsu’s face, what he could see of it. He had promised Junsu that he would always be watching. If Junsu ever appeared to be panicking, Changmin stood up, walked over to him, and touched his head, fingers through his sweaty hair and told him he was doing such a great job.

Near the end of the party, the clock nearing three a.m., the men grew rowdy with wine and soju, and Changmin called a halt. He did not want Junsu injured and the last man to take him had thought it his place to punish him with a few spanks to his round ass. Changmin understood, to an extent: Junsu’s plump ass was perfect, but it was Changmin’s.

He called for his servants to release Junsu and bring him over. Junsu’s body shook from cramps and Changmin smiled. He would massage them away, clean the boy up after everyone had gone. He would give them both a bath and kiss away his tears, and tell him over and over how completely perfect he was, how very successful the party had been because of his perfection.

But there in front of them all, Changmin pulled Junsu’s weak messy body up into his lap. He hooked Junsu’s legs to his knees, keeping his body spread open. Come dripped onto his pants and onto the couch, and Changmin licked up sweat from his neck. He removed the gag and the blindfold, showing Junsu just how many men had fucked him, and Junsu blushed so prettily. And then he released the latch on the cockring, and Junsu screamed, such a beautiful sound echoed by the cheers of the men around them.

Changmin whispered nonsense in Junsu’s ear and stroked him off, and only a few pumps of his hand had Junsu coming, spraying and pulsing his release all over Changmin’s knuckles. His body sagged against Changmin’s chest and he lifted his dirty hand for Junsu to lick clean. But Junsu was shaking too much, whimpering and crying, and Changmin knew he’d pushed Junsu beyond his limits. He had meant to sit on the couch with Junsu on his lap for the rest of the evening.

Instead, he stood up, cradling Junsu close, and told his servants to escort everyone out of the room. He had planned on giving Junsu all the money the next day, get him on his way to no longer being a whore, but that could wait a week, or maybe two. Changmin wanted to keep him just a little bit longer.


End file.
